The final
by samanddiane4ever
Summary: This action follows "The moment of Derek": Samuel Malone Jr. will play the championship game of his varsity baseball, when he gets an offer to play professionally, for pride of Sam, his father. LAST chapter now. Please, comment, I need to know your opinions.
1. Chapter 1

-Samuel ! Breakfast is ready... did you get up ?- asked his mother from the kitchen- you´ll be late, lazy !.

- You should go to see how he goes , -said Sam- I have to go to refuel. Takes me five minutes and I come right back. I hope you are prepared, to not be late to the match.

When Sam walked out the door, Diane went to the room of Samuel, though she knew what was coming . Samuel was asleep again. But,what could be expected of a child of eight?...It was Saturday, he was tired from work and studies all week ...and he was so small and adorable!. She are heartbroken at having to wake him, so she waited a few moments before, greedily enjoying the view of the young Samuel sleeping in his bed, between the darkness of his room. He was beautiful. His clear tousled brown hair on the pillow, his beautiful round face, his round cheeks slightly rosy she so loved to eat with kisses whenever she could, while he laughed pleased, his half-open mouth that hinted at a few small white teeth and perfect pearls, his funny and upturned little nose ... and what about those chubby little hands that hugged the pillow as if he was afraid that their dreams will escape while sleeping? He was a blessing. No! - Diana rectified in her mind, was "her" blessing, her privilege, her child. But, much to her dismay, it was time to wake .

-Come, Samuel, wake up! Diane said with maternal sweetness. Remember that you have baseball game and you can not be late.

- But I´m tired mommy- Samuel cried sleepy as he hugged her mother's neck, Let me sleep a little more. Okay?

Diane thought that it was starting to get difficult. But she had to be a little uncompromising with his son for his sake.

- No, honey, can not be -said gently Diane while she helped him up.

- Jeez, Mommy! - Samuel protested again- it's not fair!. Today is Saturday. No I have school and I want sleep...

- Do not protest, young man! -Diane made a face of mock seriousness- Your father is coming right and he hates being late to matches.

- Okay, okay! -Samuel said denoting defeat and resignation in his words.

For Diane was hard not to laugh when saw how her son obeyed reluctantly. He's so cute ! -she thought as watched him with pride and tenderness.-

When they reached the field, Diane looked for a good place for Sam and her. Sam accompanied his son to the locker room to give him a few tips, to see if he wore properly the equipping.

- Daddy, if we win ... Can we go for a burger with my friends? - little Samuel asked innocently, looking his father with his big eyes .

-Of course! -Sam said with a grin.- But now you must concentrate on the game, in everything I said and taught you. Okay? .

The match went pretty much even. It was the turn of little Samuel. He had to hit. Depended on him that his team would win. He was nervous . The coach was yelling something to him, but because of his nerves, he did not understand. Then he searched his parents desperately in the stands ...And there they were! Smiling, holding hands, looking at him, encouraging him ...

Samuel took the bat hard, as his father taught him, concentrated and ... He hit the ball!. It flew through the air, unattainable. Whenever rose higher and higher.

Then it happened. As he rounded the bases without difficulties, people in the stands, headed by their elated parents shouted his name as a cry for war and victory…

- …Samuel! Samuel!

Samuel gave a little jump sitting before his Mac, seemed dazed, as if he had fallen from a cloud.

- Samuel! I'm asking you, -said Tracy- are you right?

- Yes, of course, -said Samuel- I was reading an e mail from my parents saying that they come to Boston to see me play, and have come to me memories of my childhood.

Tracy smiled quiet. That absence of Samuel had worried him for a moment, but now she understood.

- Later I'll tell you,-said Samuel to Tracy .

Sam and Diane were happy to arrive in Boston, but much more to see again their son, and, why not say it? to Tracy . That girl had earned the affection of the whole family with her good heart , her humility and intelligence.

And there they were ! Waiting, with a smile and eager to run out and hug them. The reunion was exciting. But the surprise was that when the four were preparing for take a cab, they were approached by a not very tall lean man, of middle age, short gray hair, round glasses , a dark suit , exquisite manners and monotone voice :

- Mr. and Mrs. Malone? said the man.

- Yes,we are, -said Sam- .

- Nice to meet you -politely said that man- I come on behalf of the Corporation, that has commissioned me... -he didn´t continue seeing the face of strangeness of Sam and Diane, then a faint, ironic smile touched his thin lips-

- I see that you don´t know what I speak... I think it would better tell otherwise: Mr. Derek Malone sent me to pick you in his personal limo and lead to you where you want.

- Derek is in Boston? -Sam asked, surprised.-

- So is, Mr. Malone.- he said quietly- By the way, mi name is Alfred . At your service, sir.-

With a flourish of his hand, invited them to follow him to the car. Alfred led the surprised family group, while they entered in the VIP area of the airport . Samuel was puzzled because despite his apparent good manners, Alfred there was no assisted with luggage, neither showed courtesy to Diane and Tracy . When they went outside, a huge and beautiful limousine in colour cream was waiting.

- Shut up, Sam- Diane told him mockingly- , is going to get in your mouth all the flies of New England.

Samuel and Tracy smiled slyly with Diane´s joke.

Once inside the limo, Sam asked Alfred:

- Could answer to a question?...in which hotel my brother is staying?

- I beg your pardon? Hotel? -Alfred stifled a slight sarcastic laugh that Diane did not like.

- Excuse me sir, but I think that you don´t know that Mr. Malone has a house in Boston.

- Oh yeah? and... where?

- On Beacon Hill, of course, -said Alfred with a hint of arrogance-,near Boston Common.

Samuel also was disgusted by the tone of voice and attitude which Alfred was using with them, especially with his father.

Have already arrived at the address you have indicated -Alfred said with some relief-

At parting, Samuel could not resist. Alfred approached and said in mocking tone:

- Alfred, please tell me. Do you always behave in that manner with people?

- I'm afraid I do not understand you, sir, -said Alfred puzzled-

- I wonder if his rude behavior and offensive manners respond to a constipation problem, or perhaps your underpants are narrow, or both at once.

Tracy and then everyone else started laughing openly for shame and impotent irritation of Alfred.

- Never again you dare talk my parents or my girlfriend in that way. Nor again will behave with them as it has done with such arrogance and contempt. Next time I wont take it as well. Understood? -Samuel concluded with a dry and menacing tone-

- Crystalline, sir, -said a pale Alfred who was beginning to sweat his forehead.

Now, nobody laughed

- You were very hard with Alfred -Tracy said-.

- I know, 'said Samuel.

- Why? - Tracy asked.

- Why? Want to know why?- Samuel replied- He had been petulant and contemptuous with us. With mom and you he was impolite and inconsiderate, and by itself wasn´t enough, he has treated my father with contempt and arrogance. Moreover, hasn´t taken the bags in the trunk when we left the airport, nor has taken upon arrival here, to my parents' house. Is not that enough?

Tracy stopped. Samuel had every reason.

Sam said:

-Forget it son, not worth...

…_**it will continue**_


	2. Chapter 2

Derek 's house in Beacon Hill, was a beautiful house of several floors of Victorian style, that looked like recently restored. Sam had received a message on his mobile from his brother, inviting him and his entire family for dinner that night at his home. And now they were all there, ringing the bell of that luxurious home. Derek opened the door, the perfect host, received to his family with a warm smile . "Snow" also joined . The little Maltese buchón went straight to greet Samuel and Tracy. Diane realized that Derek was thinner and somewhat haggard, with an expression of weariness in his eyes.

-Welcome ! -Derek said with enthusiasm-.

-Hi, Derek ! -Sam said- Thanks for your invitation. How are you? .

-Fairly well. The tumor was removed, and according to analytical, I´m clean of cancer. But doctors have insisted and I'm doing a radiotherapy treatment.

- You are clean! -Sam was exultant -Did you hear?

Everyone celebrated the good news.

- Oh, Derek! -Diane was thrilled- It's great news. It calls for a celebration...

- You're right, -admitted Derek-... There are a bottle of Champagne on ice .

- In that case, -said Sam- what are we waiting? ... I'll take soda.

After the toast, Derek surreptitiously approached Sam.

-Thank you, Sam.

- Why?- Sam said looking his brother-.

- For opening my eyes, for welcome me in the family, for letting me know I was not alone...

Derek has the voice breaking. Sam looked at him fondly. He was his brother. He had to admit that loved him, but life circumstances had not been easy...wasted time! -Sam lamented-. So he put his hand on his brother's shoulder.

- Say no more nonsense. I haven´t done anything, -said Sam-, and,by the way. I haven´t had to admit to you. You have always been in the family, so please let this issue once.

The two brothers laughed and, along with the rest of the family went to dinner at the dining room.

Dinner was pleasant and cordial elapsed between the exquisite taste of the host , the humanity of his brother , the intelligent conversation of Diane and youthful joy of his nephew and his girlfriend.

- This dinner I have organized in your honor, as a thank you to the support received during my illness , -said Derek-

Everyone clapped the kind words of Derek, he went on saying:

- Dad told me that Samuel would play his final varsity. So I came to see him. Is my only and dear nephew !

- About this house, uncle. Would not you rather have gone to a hotel? -Samuel asked- .

- Maybe so . But hotels are very cold . So, for over twenty years now , I'd rather be at home where I'm going . That way it makes me lighter travel to and fro . Beside this house here in Boston, I have two other apartments in LA and Seattle. On the other hand, I wanted to offer you any of them, plus my private jet if you need it on occasion, the Corporation has put it at my disposal ...

- Thanks, Derek -replied Diane- but it so happens that we are neighbors . Sam and I, when we come to Boston, we stayed in my unmarried flat . There is a ten minute walk from here .

- I didn´t know it! -Derek admitted- it's fantastic!...

When they finished dinner, they said goodbye and went out one by one by the front door . "Snow" was a little sad. She had enjoyed tinkering again with Samuel and Tracy . Indeed Samuel was the last to leave.

- Samuel , I apologize for my manners at the dinner at your parents 'house in LA ,- said Derek sincerely- I wish that if at any time or in any way I can help, you can count with me.

-Thank you -Samuel said fondly-.

- And if you admit a tip -added Derek- Tracy seems like a very special girl. Some time ago, I met a very special woman, but I was stupid and let out to her . Do not do the same yourself . Do not let her escape.

- Letting go to Tracy? Are you kidding? - Samuel eyes brightened as smiled as he looked at Tracy talking to his parents a few steps beyond- I will not let escaping!.

It was near the day that was to be held the final. Samuel had been summoned by a talent scout for the Red Sox in one of the offices of the stadium. The surname Malone still resonated between fans of Boston and that man saw in Samuel a lode. The offer was very tempting to sign. They promised him a scholarship, car, money, fame ...The glory . Tracy waited outside , and together they went to his parents' house . I wanted to get advice from the three people he loved most.

-My God, Samuel ! It's great! -Sam was exultant... it's awesome. Do you know how lucky you are ? There are a million guys out there wanting to have an opportunity like this . You haven´t had to call any door. They are the ones who have called yours ...

- Yes , Sam ... but ... Haven´t you missed something ? asked Diane to reluctant tone.

- What?- happiness didn´t allow think to Sam . - Studies, University ... Remember? -emphasized Diane, convinced of her opinion.

- Do not take that tone- said Sam-. He saw that his happiness had come to an end- I hate to hear you talk with that sufficiency...

Tracy watched and said nothing. She didn´t want to give an opinion. Not in that moment... Samuel felt guilty . He didn´t want his parents discuss by their cause. The atmosphere was heating up. Sam and Diane were raising the pitch of their voices before Samuel and his girlfriend, that acted as mute bystanders .

- Samuel has to study a career. - Diane was really mad- We have all had to make sacrifices to get it. I do not think that would be a good idea to throw it all away because you want relive in Samuel your youth dream.

- My youth dream ? -Sam was getting angry by seconds - But what are you talking about ? The thing is you don´t understand anything about the sports world. Samuel has skills to build a bright and promising professional career. And with his studies, he could even get into politics . Like you, I want the best for our son.

- His studies?- Diane replied angrily- What studies will have if he has to train and play? A university degree need long study and preparation. Maybe I don´t know the world of sports, but you don´t know about the world academic... - Diane suddenly fell silent. She regretted inmediately have said it...

-Very good! Alright! -Sam was really angry-, we 're both here defending different positions. What if we let to decide to Samuel?

- You has the reason- Diane replied almost in a whisper.- I didn´t want discuss by that...

The two look at their son . That silence found it highly inconvenient for Samuel . Tracy wanted to say something to help, but didn´t know what. Samuel looked at her and nodded reassuringly.

- In a way little orthodox -said Samuel- You have shown two positions which I need to meditate. Both have pros and cons, but I have to think in my decision. Thank you both ... really ... What I really want is that the two will promise me before I went, that you not going to discuss.

Sam and Diane looked at each other and nodded.

- Samuel, stay calm,- Diane said- the storm passed. We will not discuss. Samuel said goodbye to his parents. When he walked towards the door, looked back and did not like what he saw nothing. His mother sat in a chair a little crestfallen, while his father, stood by the window, facing the street. Samuel went out and the door closing it sounded a bit cold…

**_ attentive to the epilogue_**


	3. Chapter 3

They had just made love. They were lying still with rapid breathing, next to each other, with their naked bodies covered with the sheet and an expression of happiness and satisfaction in their faces. After leaving his parents' house, they walked. They went into a cafe and they were talking for a good time, about two cups of aromatic coffee. It back in their apartment, the kisses and caresses led them to the situation they were now .

- With respect to my parents ... If you had to choose between one of two options, would you choose? Samuel asked .

- What did you say ? Tracy was still a little off center of reality.

- What would you choose? Daddy? Mom? -Samuel repeated .

- Does not matter . Whatever you decide, you know I will support wholeheartedly -Tracy replied diplomatically.

- That sounds like evasive. Does not help me -Samuel replied- You are so clever, but you're not sincere . Come on! Tell me what you think.

Tracy smiled . She was trapped. Her evasive didn´t serve with Samuel . It took a few seconds before answering.

- I think you should give priority to your studies. You are very good at sports, but there will always be someone better. That happens in all aspects of life. But when you study and work , this effort is for life, always you get benefits. The sport career is short. If you do well, you will be remembered longer than if you do it wrong , but not much longer. Moreover, training, concentrations and displacement, will take you a long time. Time you will miss to study, prepare for exams, to work in ' Cheers' and, why not say , for you and I to be together. I know your father likes that you continue his sporting career in the Red Sox, but ... Is this the best option?

- Samuel was silent . Actually that was what he thought from the beginning, but he dared not say aloud for not hurt his father. But he had to make a choice…

- Sorry Dad- said Samuel the next day when he returned to see his parents- last thing I want in this world is to hurt you or disappoint . I am good at sports , but even better in studies. You surpass me in the sporty look. Holy God, Dad!, if you know what it costs me win you when we go jogging in the park!

Everyone saw that Sam lowered his face to hide his smile at these words . He knew it was true. Despite his age, had more physical resistance than his son. Samuel continued:

- You are Sam ' Mayday ' Malone. Everyone remembers you as a great hitter . I have fear of not become to be like you, as in jogging ... to disappoint you . You know how much I love you and admire. I always strive at all for you and Mom to feel proud of me . I know how much you care about baseball and the Red Sox ... if I will fail...

- Stop it - said Sam- I understand. Whether or not you accept the proposition, I want that you know that you never disappoint me. I always will be by your side supporting you in everything you do. Do not give it another thought to this issue and you concentrate for the final after tomorrow.

Tracy and Diane they were thrilled by the compression and affection of Sam that put in front your own wishes. Sam was a excepcional father. Diane knew it very well, and Tracy began to realize...

Sam said something else:

- By the way . With regard to the end ... a tip ... - Sam was speechless suddenly before the expectant gaze of all . He blushed a little-... is a little embarrassing to say this in front of your mom and your girlfriend, but ...

-Come on Sam!- Diane said- Shoot!

- All right , -said Sam- until you play the final ... no ... you should not do it ... you know ... you and Tracy ... - finally Sam took a deep breath - I mean, until you play the final , you and Tracy shouldn´t of lovemaking… I did that when I played . It was something told me 'Coach ' . It's hard, but it helps to focus before a game.

All smiled at the comment of Sam. Then, he continued:

-The bad thing was what happened after the game.

- Bad thing? - asked Samuel -

- yes, for girls who were waiting outside... -said Sam with a grin- I don´t let out neither...

The day finally came . The grandstand was packed with people. Diane was sitting next to Tracy, Patrick and Derek . Nearby, a little lower, were also the gang of Cheers . Diane was saving a place beside her for Sam . As usual, he was down to the locker room to give the final tip to Samuel. Nobody put impediments to pass, because everyone recognized the former Red Sox batsman. Before starting the game, Sam was back in the stands to see beginning the game .

Time passed . Samuel was surprised the similarity of this situation with that of years ago, when he was a child: The match went pretty much even. It was the turn of Samuel . He had to hit. If he will do well, his team would win . He was nervous. The coach was yelling something to him, and, because of his nerves, didn´t understand. Then, desperately, he sought for their parents and Tracy between the public in the stands ...And there they were ! They were smiling, holding hands, looking at him , encouraging him ...

Samuel took the bat hard, as his father taught him, he focused and failed... the first ball. Concentrated again, and again ...he failed. He had to admit that pitcher was very good, but it was not the time to admire anyone. He refocused. This time felt a slight tingling in the neck. He turned and looked behind him. His eyes met with his father. He looked him smiling, serene. Next to him was the rest of the family encouraging him with shouts and applause. But his father looked at him quiet and smiling. Then he understood what he meant: he ought calm down. So he did. He concentrated on the ball, on every move of the pitcher... Samuel took back the bat hard. This time he felt a vibrant force in his arms that spread throughout his body. He was tense as a guitar string. The pitcher noticed the state of tension of Samuel .With great skill and by surprise, he threw the ball . It seemed had been fired from a cannon. When seemed that Samuel didn´t see the ball, that was going to happen long .. he hit ! . Everyone was silent before the power of Samuel. That ball looked like it was lost somewhere in the sky away from the field . Then, the stadium became a clamor , all cheering the hero. Samuel toured the base comfortably knowing they had won the competition.

Everyone was happy . His comrades carried him in a twinkling to the locker room, where he was given a dip in the shower , as they did with the coach. When they were all more visible and less excited, Samuel came out to receive the congratulations of all his people; his parents, his girlfriend, his uncle, his grandfather, the gang of the bar ...

- I invite you everyone to dinner, -said Derek- we´re going to celebrate that my nephew is the best.

- But before we take a few beers ...-said Norman-

- I invite you to beers -said Sam- for that I´ve a bar

Samuel was oblivious to the celebrations. Tracy and he had merged into a long kiss.

-Hey boy! -Woody said - leave some for later .

Everyone laughed. The celebration was spectacular, but ended rather late . Sam and Diane came home tired, but very proud of their son. When they arrived, someone knocked on the door . He was the postman.

- Diane Malone? -asked politely-

- Yes, I am -she said-

- Has a telegram. Sign here please,- said the postman- before delivering the letter.

When the man left, Diane was full of curiosity. Without looking at the sender, she opened the telegram. After reading it, she paled...

_**...thanks everyone who have read this story. will continue in brief in another new title...**_


End file.
